


I’m Sweet For You

by orphan_account



Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, tw abusive parental relationship, tw disordered eating, tw mention of suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She had a whole new wardrobe full of clothes her father hadn’t seen, a bed he had never made, and a life he was never going to be part of.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I’m Sweet For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3!! Today’s prompt is ‘ice cream’ and as I am the queen of taking nice, fun prompts and making them sad, that’s exactly what I’ve done now. Please read the TW’s before you read!! 💛

It started with Friday night trips to Dairy Queen when she was in kindergarten, age 4 or 5. Gigi’s father would pick her up and take her to the mall, where he’d let her run of all her excess energy in the soft play centre before telling her how much he loved her over sundaes with way too much chocolate sauce.

Now she was 18 and her father had broken her heart, and her mother’s arm, many years ago, so she vowed to her mother on that day that she never wanted to eat ice cream again.

It became a little game she played with her mind, avoiding anything relating to ice cream as if her father would suddenly appear and hurt her again if she stepped foot down the freezer aisle in the grocery store. She was 8 years old and making her mother cross the road whenever they came across an ice cream parlour on the side of the street, refusing to go to her friends birthday parties on the beach, always skipping the last day of school in the summer because she knew the ice cream truck would be parked outside the gates.

Her actions continued until she was 12, when she understood the world a little bit better and wondered why she’d just chosen ice cream to avoid, because after all she’d eaten many meals and been to many places with her father.

She bounced up the stairs to her room, sat on her pink canopy bed and wrote a list of 12 foods down in her little pink diary, ranging from cereal to potatoes. Each one had a memory of her father locked away in them, and she promised herself to never touch, eat or look at these things again, otherwise he would come back.

She added a new item to the list whenever her age went up, it being the most exciting part of her birthday to unlock the diary that she never used for anything else, and to pick out something else to avoid.

Her mother was a good woman, and with Gigi being so young, she assumed the sudden want that her daughter had to never eat donuts again just came from overhearing something at school. How donuts would give you curly hair, or something, and with Gigi’s wild mane of ringlets, she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the reason.

But she began noticing other things.

How Gigi would flinch walking past children’s play areas, would tell her she felt unwell when she made pasta for dinner. How she wouldn’t sit on the left side of the couch. How they went for a walk along the beach and Gigi smelt cotton candy coming from a street vendor, and puked in a trashcan.

At 14, her mother took her to a therapist, who wanted her to talk about memories and her father and why seeing a chicken nugget would send her into a fit of breathlessness.

At 14, Gigi decided everything reminded her of her father.

At 15, she decided heaven was her only hope.

The rest of 15 and 16 rolled past in a blur of inpatient psychiatric treatments and a whole lot of therapy. She was discharged on her 17 th birthday and her mother took her home. Her new home, in a new state, down a new street, with new furniture. She had a whole new wardrobe full of clothes her father hadn’t seen, a bed he had never made, and a life he was never going to be part of.

She met Crystal when she was 18, and the girl was everything she needed. She was bright and colourful and kind, and when she kissed Gigi under the setting sun one summer evening in July, she became her oxygen.

She’s 23 in a wedding gown and when Crystal walks down to meet her in a neon green suit, she realises that life is beautiful.

They honeymoon in the Caribbean and when they walk past the hundreds of family-owned ice cream shops, her hand doesn’t flinch in Crystal’s, and when they’re sitting on the beach, feeding each other mint choc chip, she looks at Crystal and doesn’t see her father’s eyes staring back at her on the spoon.

_ She’s free. _


End file.
